1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel dispensing system and to a new method of making such a fuel dispensing system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel dispensing system comprising a storage tank for the fuel and being disposed in the ground, a dispensing pump means disposed above the ground, a first flexible hose construction having an inner surface means and being disposed in the ground for conveying fuel from the tank to the pump means, and a second flexible hose construction having opposed end means one of which is interconnected to the pump means, the second hose construction being disposed above the ground for dispensing fuel from the pump means into a fuel container of a transportation vehicle or the like through a nozzle means interconnected to the other of the end means thereof, the second hose construction having electrical conductor means extending therealong for dissipating static electricity from the nozzle to the pump means. For example, see the now allowed copending patent application of Rodger P. Grantham, Ser. No. 192,253, filed Apr. 25, 1988, wherein the second hose construction has electrical conductor means extending therealong for dissipating static electricity from the nozzle to the pump means.
It is also known to provide conductive polymeric means from one end of a flexible hose construction to the other end thereof. For example, see the Kleykamp U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,383, and the Russell U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,464.
It is also known to provide electrical conductive means in the structure of a flexible hose construction from one end thereof to the other end thereof to form part of a leak detection means for detecting leakage of liquid through the inner surface means thereof. For example, see the Maxwell U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,892.
It is also known to provide means for detecting the leakage of fuel through a hose construction disposed in the ground and interconnecting a storage tank to an above-the-ground pump means. For example, see the Gorman U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,926; the Sharp U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,505; the Mizuochi U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,889 and the Butts U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,526.